general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
James West
| siblings = Georgie Spinelli (maternal half) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Liesl Obrecht (biological) Mr. Reeves (deceased)He was raised by Madeline and her husband. Madeline Reeves (legal) (paternal) Frisco and Felicia Jones Mac Scorpio (step) (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Andrew and Cindy Jones (both deceased) Peter Cummings Bertha Ramirez (maternal) Edith Vandergeld Reeveshttp://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2017/gh-trans-01-23-17.shtml (legal paternal great; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Britt Westbourne Nina Reeves (legal) (paternal) Georgie Jones (maternal; deceased) Tony Jones (deceased) Robert Scorpio (adoptive) (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = B.J. Jones (deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) (maternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Mariah Ramirez (maternal great-great-grandparents) Emma Scorpio-Drake Noah Scorpio-Drake (adoptive maternal second cousin) George (maternal great-great-great; deceased)Maxie named Georgie after George ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lqd4RXidQDg&t=28sGoing to assume that he's dead because this was in 1995. | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Baby West is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He or she will be the son or daughter of Det. Nathan West and his wife, Maxie Jones. Baby West is due in the Summer of 2018. Background In November 2017, while eating lunch with her best friend, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, Maxie gets nauseous to the point of throwing up twice. After she throws up the second time, Lulu announces that she’s pregnant. Maxie denies it, at first, saying that she can’t be because she and Nathan haven’t discussed it. Later on, she buys a pregnancy test and realizes that she’s late. Eventually, she takes the test but is interrupted by Chet Driscoll before she can look at the results. Later on, Maxie blurts out to that to Chet that Amy is Ask Man Landers, just as Nathan and Nurse Amy Driscoll walk in. Amy confirms it and while the chaos is happening, Maxie completely forgets about the test. She eventually remembers and goes to look at it but it isn't seen on-screen. After Amy and Chet leave, Maxie tells Nathan she has something to tell him and he says it sounds serious. She says its "unexpected good news... I hope". But before she could say anything they are interrupted by her phone. On November 22, Nathan and Maxie spend Thanksgiving at Dante and Lulu's. When dinner is served, Maxie gets sick for the third time and knocks over all the food. When Nathan takes her home, he insists that she go see a doctor but she says she's not sick, she's pregnant. Nathan is overjoyed at the news. Family tree Photo gallery Mhasmorningsickness.png|Maxie gets sick Mhasmorningsickness1.png|Maxie gets sick again LthinksMispregnant.png|"Maxie Jones...You're pregnant." MIamnotpregnant.png|"I am not pregnant" Babyhasntbeendiscussed.png|Can't be pregnant because it hasn't been discussed Mpregnancytest.png|Pregnancy test MImlate.png|I'm late Mwaitsforthetimertogooff.png|Maxie "patiently" waits for the results Mlooksattest.png|Maxie looks at the results but is interrupted Mrememberthetest.png|Maxie remember the test Mputstestinpurse.png|Maxie puts the test in her purse NaxieMtriestoNabouttest.png|Maxie tries to tell Nathan Maxiemorningsickness2.png|Maxie gets sick for the third time MtellsNImpregnant.png|Maxie tells Nathan she's pregnant Naxiehappy112217.png|Nathan is overjoyed References Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Jones family Category:Scorpio family Category:Westbourne family Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Fictional Asian-Americans